Because He Loves You
by The Aristocrat Of Decodence
Summary: Tired of England always ruining his plans to make America suffer, Ivan decides to deal with both problems at once, he wants Alfed in pain, and Arthur out of his way, killing Arthur will do just that.  USUK onesided RusUK in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first Hetalia story so be kind reviews will keep me updating… oh, and one more thing. If I owned anything but the story itself, I wouldn't be writing this._

_Hope you enjoy! _

**Because he loves you**

**Chapter 1**

Alfred was bored. He couldn't stand being bored, being _bored_ for old people.

Or old nations.

"Like Iggy!" The American ingeniously thought to himself, picking up the phone and dialing England's familiar number.

It seemed to take forever before Arthur answered his phone but eventually Alfred heard a satisfactory _click _on the other end of the line.

"Hey Old Man!" Alfred instantly yelled down the line he quickly continued before the other nation had a chance to respond, "hey, I'm like, totally dying of boredom up here man, I'm gonna come visit you! Are you in tomorrow? I'll get the morning plane and…" Alfred trailed off as he noticed all he was hearing on the other end was heavy breathing.

"Iggy…?" He questioned.

"_Shh_!" came the reply, "Alfred listen, do _not_ come here ok?" He heard Arthur hiss down the line.

"Why?" Alfred asked, beginning to feel a deep panic rise in response to Arthur's behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just stay away!" suddenly the sound of a gunshot being fired sounded out in the background, "FUCK!" Arthur cried out.

"Iggy? Iggy? ARTHUR!" Alfred called desperately into the phone.

He heard an alien voice chuckle.

Then the line went dead.

_Earlier…_

Arthur Kirkland enjoyed many things in life.

A stroll along the beach, freshly made crumpets, the occasional (but becoming more frequent) visit from Alfred, but nothing more so than to curl up with a warm cup of tea, usually Earl Grey, and read a book by the fire.

…Well.

Maybe that wasn't _quite_ as good as having Alfred visit he thought to himself, a small smile playing across his lips, but it sure was close.

After Arthur had chosen his book of the night, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, and opened to the page he wanted, he settled back to take his first sip of tea.

Unfortunately, just s the teacup reached his lips the doorbell rang.

"Bloody America." Arthur cussed, all fond thoughts banished from his mind, replaced with annoyance, "wanker could've at least called me first, instead of rudely showing up in the middle of the night!"

Arthur stopped at the door, _unless its Francis_ he thought, suddenly not wanting to open the door.

The doorbell rang again.

"Fine!" he yelled, "what do you want?" he questioned, opening the door at the same time. He had expected to see either the Frog or the Yank, he got neither. Standing on his door step holding his trusty faucet, was Russia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because he loves you**

**Chapter 2**

"I can come in, da?" Russia said sweetly, not really asking.

Arthur eyed the faucet pipe and didn't move.

Russia chuckled, following his gaze.

"Do not worry, I only used this to get in' he said in the same sweet tone, Arthur looked behind the man and noticed a huge hole in his fence, right next to the gate.

_Wanker_. Thought Arthur darkly to himself, he could have easily used the gate, hell; he could've stepped _over_ it! The Russian was making a point.

Arthur's gaze wandered back to the faucet pipe in Russians hand.

The man chuckled and threw the rusted tube of metal away, it landed with a dull thud, scattering fairies as it did so, not that the Russian would have known, or even cared.

Arthur cared.

"Watch it!"

"I can come in, _da_?" this time he didn't wait for and before Arthur could reply the Russian had pushed him aside and strode into his hallway.

"Russia!" Arthur exclaimed, "What the hell do you think-"

"Call me Ivan, please." The Englishman was cut off mid rant,

"_Ivan_." Arthur muttered coldly, through gritted teeth, "Get out."

"Ah! So glad we are on first name terms now Arthur! Ivan exclaimed happily, ignoring the Brit.

"Why are you here Braginski?" Arthur growled at the huge man.

The English nation didn't really like Russia, they hardly ever talked to the other and when they did they were normally arguing. However, they were more than capable of working together, quite well in fact, especially when made to, but that still didn't mean Arthur approved of him walking into his house uninvited, interrupting his tea time no less.

"You know, Arthur," The man started coldly, "I don't really like you."

"The feeling's mutual."

The Russian only nodded.

"But you are a great nation, so I do respect you." Ivan continued, "so, it's only fair of me to tell you my intentions, da?"

"I don't really like America, I think he should suffer."

"Well, if you think I'm going to sit back and let you hurt Alfred, you're wrong." Arthur said, squaring up to the Russian.

"You see, that's what I though would happen" Ivan continued, "that's what _always_ happens, you always get in my way" The Russian frowned at Arthur's smirk, but then his expression brightened considerably and the sickly sweet smile slid back onto his face. "but then I thought, why don't I just kill two birds with one stone?"

"I want your dear America to suffer."

Russia pulled out a gun.

"And I want you, out of my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N – Hey, wow. Two chapters in and the support has been immense! Thank you to all the people who have subscribed and reviewed, I couldn't love you guys any more . I haven't really put much down but the story and I think I'm gonna keep it that way, it's easier I think to just have an author note every chapter or so, hope none of you mind.**

**I don't know how long the stories going to be, hopefully in between 10-15 chapters and I'll try to make them longer, I promise. Also the RusUK is going to be coming much in later, and it's most likely going to be one-sided, just to let you know.**

**OK huge A.N over **

**Because He Loves You.**

**Chapter 3**

"I'll give you a head start if you like?" Ivan asked politely, "it's only fair, I will be killing you in your own home after all."

Arthur backed away. He wouldn't stand to be threatened and the thought of running away, much less in his own home absolutely repulsed him, Arthur Kirkland was no coward.

But he _was_ unarmed, and facing a lunatic with a gun.

Much to his displeasure, Arthur turned sharply and walked out of his hallway and into his living room. He waited a few seconds, then ran.

Out of Arthur's many houses, this was by no means his biggest, but it had just enough rooms and floors in it for him to be able to evade the tall Russian for a good while. He hoped.

Arthur stopped running when he reached his library, he instantly headed towards his phone but stopped short just as he picked it up.

Who would he call?

Francis never answered his bloody calls and the only other person who would help him was the person Ivan was trying to hurt.

Arthur placed the phone down again, although he did not believe that Alfred's feelings for him were as strong as the Russian seemed to think they were, he wasn't naïve enough to think the American had no feelings at all.

Out of the corner of his eye Arthur noticed something glinting in one of his old umbrella stands.

"My sword…" he whispered incredulously, one of the many from his pirate days, he had gotten it down from his attic to show to Japan one day, they were planning to compare it to one of Kiku's own swords, but the Japanese man had cancelled his visit, and the sword was unceremoniously dumped in the umbrella stand, left to gather dust for years to come.

Arthur strode confidently over to the stand, with the sword in his hand he could easily take on Ivan.

A shrill ring echoed suddenly and sharply around the house, stopping Arthur, he knew who that had to be, he couldn't let Ivan answer it, Arthur quickly grabbed the sword and sprinted over to the phone, he checked the caller ID and sure enough it read "_The Hero" _(Alfred had typed it in and Arthur didn't know how to change it).

Arthur picked up the phone and held it far enough away from his ear that he wouldn't be deafened by the idiot on the other end.

"Hey old man!" he heard the familiar voice yell followed by the usual rabble that sprouted from Alfred mouth. He covered the phone when he thought he heard a creak from the room next to him, waited a moment then brought the phone back to his lips.

"Iggy…?" he heard down the line.

"Shh! Alfred, listen, do _not_ come here ok?" Arthur hissed desperately down the line.

Arthur heard another creak.

"Why?"

Then another.

"What's wrong?"

Ivan framed himself in the door of the library.

"Nothing." Arthur said slowly, "just stay away!"

Ivan lifted his gun and quickly fired, hitting Arthur in the shoulder, he fell to the side, dropping the phone and the sword on the way down.

"FUCK!" he cried out.

He could hear Alfred calling out to him over the phone as Ivan walked over and stood next to him, he kicked the sword away and picked the phone up.

He chuckled at Alfred's cries and switched it off before he threw it back on the floor.

"Excuse me," Ivan said sweetly, "I'm a terrible shot today, let me try again." He lifted the gun again towards Arthur, who was clutching his shoulder and trying to crawl away, sliding backwards to the corner of the room. Russia slowly followed him, the gun constantly aimed at his chest.

Ivan chuckled darkly again and started loudly humming to himself.

The tune of a familiar song reached Arthur's ears. '_Run Rabbit'_ was an old British favourite and Arthur's mind unhelpfully supplied the lyrics to the tune.

"_Run Rabbit, run Rabbit, run, run, run, don't let the farmer get his gun…"_

Very ironic, he dryly thought to himself, the bastard had probably learned the song just for this very moment; he'd planned everything out to a T.

Ivan's gun clicked, Arthur quickly reacted, he suddenly kicked forward then pushed back so instead of the bullet going through his heart, the bullet drove itself through his thigh. Immense pain shot through England's body. _But then again_, he thought to himself, _pain means you're still alive._

His sudden movements had made Arthur's hands slip, his arms gave way and the nation was now lying flat on his back. A heavy black boot pressed down on his chest.

"You're a lot harder to kill than I thought you'd be. Now, stop fighting me and die."

Ivan raised the gun slowly to Arthur's head.

Arthur madly thrashed around underneath him, but he couldn't break free, the Russian on top of him was just too heavy.

This is it_,_ he thought, "_the end." _He felt oddly calm as he relaxed, letting his arms fall to his sides with a dull "thud!" against the floorboards.

He felt his fingers brush against something cool and metallic, he rolled his head to the side.

_The sword!_

He quickly grasped it in his hand and turned back around to face the gun, and the man aiming it at him.

"Do svidaniya dorogoi Anglii." Ivan spoke coldly.

Arthur's eyes widened and he sharply brought the sword around, swinging it upwards towards the hand above him, Ivan cried out, not only loosing the gun, but also the ends of two of his fingers,

"Chertovski der'mo!" Ivan swore loudly in Russian. Moving off of Arthur in pursuit of his gun and finger tips.

Arthur quickly took this opportunity to roll into a standing position, his leg almost giving out under the weight o f him.

He quickly pointed his sword to the back of Ivan's neck.

Ivan straightened himself but otherwise gave no reaction to the threat.

"What are you going to do Arthur? Kill me?" He chuckled, "I see now I shouldn't have been trying to kill _you_. Even now you are a strong nation…"

"Get out of my house Russia." Arthur muttered coldly, his vision was starting to get hazy, the blood loss starting to take its toll, he swayed slightly.

"Or what?" Russia turned and faced him, "I don't want to kill you anymore Arthur, I shot you, _twice_, and you still managed to defeat me. It would make me sad to see you go."

Arthur swayed more violently, dropping his sword.

Ivan instantly moved forwards and grabbed him by the neck.

"Become one with Russia, Da?" were the last words Arthur heard before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Because He Loves You**

**Chapter 4**

Alfred threw his phone to the other side of the jet in frustration; he had called Arthur back 24 times now and still, no reply.

He was starting to panic, even at his jets fastest speed, he was still 3 hours away from Arthur and who knows what could of happened to his English friend in that time?

Alfred paced the floor continuously until finally he reached an annoying conclusion, he picked up his phone and did something he thought he'd never have to do, a least not for a _very_ long time.

Call the frog.

He had to ring a good few times before the Frenchie picked up too.

"Amérique?"

"Francis! You need to get to Arthur's house! NOW! Why the hell does it take you so long to answer your phone?" Alfred paused for breath, in the two seconds he wasn't talking Francis had hung up on him. "French bastard!" Alfred hissed before hitting the redial button.

"Amérique, I'm trying to sleep," came the annoyed greeting.

"But Arthur is-" Alfred started again.

"Yes I know, he's in mortal peril, he'll die if I don't help him, then I rush over and you two are waiting with a bucket of honey and feathers." There was a pause, then a mumble of "I'm not falling for that seven times in a row…"

"Dude! I'm being serious this time!"

"Of course you are." Francis hung up on him, again.

Alfred felt desperate tears start to prick at his eyelids, and he redialed the number.

"Francis, please! Arthur's in serious trouble and I can't get over there fast enough to help him, I need you to go and do whatever you can to help him, I know you hate each other but he's the closest thing you've got to a best friend. Help him!"

Francis' answering machine was a lot nicer than the man himself Alfred thought to himself sadly.

Half an hour passed before the Americans phone started to ring, the caller ID showed that Frog face had finally decided to call him back.

Alfred quickly accepted the call and put the phone up to his face. "I hate you."

"Oui, I know," Francis dully responded.

"You're a real piece of work y'know?" Alfred angrily started. "Arthur would help you!"

"Amérique…" France interrupted him. "Look at the news."

Alfred recognized the grave tone in the Frenchman's voice and instantly turned the TV on; he flicked to the right channel and sat down to watch.

"…_Russian troops storm Great Britain, although the brave soldiers of England put up a good fight, the attack caught all British citizens off guard and it would seem like Britain is loosing this very sudden war."_

Alfred's face paled, Ivan declared war on Iggy? ... Why?

"Amérique?" Francis' voice echoed in his ear.

There was a moments pause before, "We have to save him."

"I would keep watching the news Mon Cher"

"_A recent update in this alarming story is that French troops have been deployed to help Britain fight off this vicious and unprovoked attack. The leaders of all three countries have refused to give statements on the affairs adding further mystery to what many are calling the '_New War' _as far as we know, no other countries are willing to become involved, the American president has released a statement saying; _

"Despite the urging of the American people to go to the aid of Britain, we cannot simply get involved in a war we don't understand. However, a warning has been issued to the Russian leader telling him we are prepared to take action against him and his country if they do not pull out of the UK soon."

"_This has no doubt been a shocking day in British history…"_

Alfred turned the TV off. He felt sick. He remembered the sound of the gunshot he heard in Arthur's house.

That laugh.

_Russia's_ laugh.

"He is going to pay." Alfred heard Francis growl.

For the first time in his life, he couldn't agree more with him.

**A.N – more Alfred POV woo~**

**And Francis showed up! Don't worry this isn't going to be any kind of FrUK… unless you squint, France isn't even gonna be in many chapters…. Sorry France. .**

**Pleeease review! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and any suggestions on how to make this better, going off this chapter, I need them ¬¬"**


End file.
